How To Have An Adventure
by Purplefluffychainsaw
Summary: As Peter turns thirteen, Tino and Berwald are anxious to find out what dragon he'll have... and what mischief he'll get up to with it.
1. Prologue

**AN**: I really shouldn't be allowed to have any more WIPs, but here we go. As you can probably guess, I saw How To Train Your Dragon last week, and, well, this is what came of it. One of my girlfriends helped me with the idea, and I love her for it.

This is entirely based on the film; I've not read the books. So it's probably not canon complacent with them. It's also set a couple of generations after How To Train Your Dragon.

I hope you enjoy!

- Gil.

* * *

"And Hiccup and Toothless lived happily ever after." Tino finished proudly, snuggling into Berwald's warm hold and looking down at Peter.

The boy just folded his arms across his chest, huffing. "That was shit."

"You l've this st'ry." Berwald said, surprised.

"And what have I told you about copying what Arthur says?" Tino added, frowning at Peter.

Peter was unrepentant. "Well it is! The ending, I mean. 'And they all lived happily ever after'? Who cares about that! I want to know more about his adventures!"

Tino looked at Berwald. "I… don't think he had any more." He said, softly.

"W's en'gh adv'nture for a l'fetime." Berwald agreed.

Pouting, Peter shook his head. "No way! That's boring. When I'm big, I'm gonna have adventures every day!" He looked up at Tino and Berwald, and grinned at them. "Just you wait and see."

Berwald let out a rumbling laugh, and freed one hand from around Tino's waist to ruffle his son's blonde hair. "If you s'y so." He agreed.

"Now. Bed." Tino said, getting up from Berwald's lap, and gently pushing Peter back into bed. Peter let himself be lay down and Tino fussed over the blankets, before leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Wrapping his arms around Tino's shoulders, Peter drew him into a hug. "Good night."

Tino drew the blankets back up around Peter as he drew away, Berwald taking his place. "Sl'p well." He said, as he hugged his son.

"Love you." Tino added, as he held the door for Berwald, who blew out the candle before slipping out.

"Love you too." Peter called from the darkness as Tino closed the door.

Tino smiled, and moved quickly to take Berwald's offered hand, walking close to him as he was led down the stairs. As they passed, Berwald's dragon, Mumble, stuck his head in, and growled as he butted against Berwald. "Alr'ght, alr'ght." Berwald muttered, scratching the Nightmare behind his ear. "We'll be out in a m'ment." Mumble let out a noise of approval, and let them pass, before flying down to meet them at the front door. Tino's own dragon, a Nadder called Fishsticks, was perched on one of the roof beams downstairs, and he jumped down, pushing open the door with his nose, and then joining Mumble outside.

"What dragon do you think Peter will have?" Tino asked Berwald thoughtfully, as they slipped into their saddles.

Berwald shrugged. "Pr'bly a Nadder, l'ke you."

Tino shook his head. "No, he said Nadders are girl's dragons." He said with a wry smile. Berwald grinned at him – or at least, came as close to as he ever did. "I think a Nightmare would suit him."

"Jus' as long as he d'sn't get a Gronckle." They both chuckled. Peter's older brother, Arthur, had a Gronckle, and Peter delighted in teasing him about it.

"I suppose we'll find out in a couple of years, anyway." Tino said, sighing. "He's growing up so fast. It seems only yesterday that Arthur asked us to take him in."

"Was 'nly a year ago."

"Exactly!" Tino said, enthusiastically. "And it's gone so fast!" Berwald smiled, shook his head, and prodded Mumble to take off. "H-hey, wait for me!" Tino yelled after him, accidentally kicking Fishsticks a little hard in his enthusiasm. The dragon jumped, and glared over his shoulder at his rider, before taking off after Mumble.

Berwald looked back over his shoulder at Tino. "C'me on!"


	2. To The Dragons' Cave!

**A/N**: HUSH I'M WORKING HONEST. Um, also, just to make this clear, the only pairing in this fic is going to be SuFin, and it's going to be more them being parents than being lovers. I might throw in hints here and there, but pairings aren't important to the fic so I'm not going to put them in.

Also, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or added this story to their watch. I really appreciate it!

- Gil.

* * *

_Five Years Later._

Small feet rushed down the stairs, and Tino looked up from the stove.

"Is it time yet? Am I late?" Peter asked, excitedly as he jumped the last step and ran over to the older man.

Smiling fondly, Tino lifted the pan from the heat and walked over to the table, where bowls had already been laid out. "You're just in time for breakfast. Sit down, and try to calm down."

Peter jumped from one foot to the other as he watched Tino pour out the oatmeal. "But I want to go _now_." He whined.

"We'll go when it's time, and not before. Now, sit down." Tino's tone left no space for argument, and reluctantly the boy took his place at the table, dark brows furrowing into a frown. He picked up his spoon, and was about to start eating, when Tino turned on his heel, parenting instincts alerted. "Wait for your papa." He warned, but Peter was saved from having to complain as Berwald picked the perfect moment to open the door. Peter jumped up again, dropping his spoon on the table.

"Papa, can we go now?!"

Berwald looked up at Tino, and smiled a little smile, before putting a large hand on the boy's head. "Eat br'kfast first." He said, ruffling Peter's hair. "You'll n'd your strength."

Huffing, Peter let himself be guided back to the table, where all three of them took their place. "I'm going to be brilliant! I'll bring back the best dragon! Just you see!" Still, he practically dived into his breakfast spoon first, his foot tapping excitedly.

"We know you will." Tino said, gently, as he set abut eating with a little more decorum. "You'll do us proud out there, no matter what you bring back." Berwald silently took Tino's hand, squeezing it under the table. He knew that his 'wife' was anxious for their adopted son, even if he wasn't showing it outwardly. Even though the dragons were friendly, accidents had been known to happen, and Tino was fiercely protective of their boy.

"You wait and see! The whole village is going to be amazed! Even that jerk Arthur will have to accept me as a rider!"

Both Tino and Berwald chuckled lightly. "I'm sure that he will." Tino agreed gently, but Berwald wasn't so sure. If only their brotherly rivalry would be cured that easily.

Peter continued to chatter excitedly as they ate, jumping up for second portions when he finished his first, declaring that great riders like he needed to keep up their strength. When he was finished, he jumped up, seeing that his parents were finished, but then winced. Washing up breakfast was one of his chores. He looked at Berwald imploringly, eyes big, knowing that he was the more likely of the two to give in. In turn, Berwald looked to Tino, who laughed, his bright eyes shining with love. "Alright, alright. We'll do the dishes later." He said. "Let's get going. They'll be gathering soon, anyway."

Sure enough, the village was almost deserted as they made the trip up to the hill, which was covered in dragons and villagers. As Tino, Berwald and Peter made their way through the chaos, Fishsticks and Mumble made their way over to their friends, demanding attention. Peter took the chance to look around for his friend, a short blonde by the name of Raivis, and the only other member of the village who had come of age that year.

"Raivis!" He yelled, above the crowd, running over to the older boy and giving him a tight hug.

"O-oh! Peter!" Nervously as always, the boy returned the hug, his two older brothers watching him with a slight smile.

"Isn't it brilliant? We're going to be great! We'll get the best dragons!" Peter said, excitedly, still all but dancing on the spot with excited energy.

Raivis managed a nervous smile. "I-I'm sure you'll be great." He said, a little quietly, less sure of his own ability.

Peter patted him on the back enthusiastically. "You will be too! And then we'll go out flying together, and it's going to be _brilliant_."

Leaning over, Toris silenced Raivis' stuttering attempt to reply. "You should go back to your parents now, Peter. Alfred'll be here any minute."

Peter pouted at the older boy, but then grinned brilliantly at Raivis. "I'll see you there, then!" He said, waving a hand to all three of the brothers as he ran back off to find Berwald and Tino.

Tino was already up on Fishsticks' back when Peter came barrelling back to them, but Berwald caught him up easily as he came past, picking up the boy as though he weighed nothing and passing him up to his smaller partner. "Awww, papa." Peter whined, but settled down, knowing that it would be his last time riding with his parents anyway.

Berwald was moving over to Mumble when Alfred arrived, accompanied as usual by his brother (who's name Peter could never remember), Arthur following them. Peter pouted slightly where he sat, leaning back into Tino's comforting hold. That jerk hadn't even come to wish him good luck! Alfred said something that couldn't be heard over the noise of the crowd, then look irritated and straighted up.

"Oi! Shut up!" He yelled out, his voice carrying out even over all the noise.

Silence slowly fell, as all eyes turned to him.

"Right, thank you! Now, I know it seems like only yesterday, but it's been five years since the last lot of dragon riders went down to the caves!" Alfred petted his dragon, an unusually large Nightmare, fondly. "But now it's the next lots turn! I know only Raivis and Peter are going this time, but I want everyone to cheer them on anyway, because I know that they'll do great." Arthur or his brother obviously did something to draw his attention, because Alfred looked at them, and shifted on his feet uneasily, before turning back to the crowd. "And try not to start any fights with the other villages there." There was a muter of disappointment from quite a few of those gathered. "I know we're awesome but we can come up with better ways to show it!" He added, grinning enthusiastically and giving a thumbs up to the village.

Tino chuckled, glancing at Berwald who had mounted his dragon and brought it closer. "Who do you think Gilbert is going to try and beat up this year?" He asked his partner, eyes darting to where the albino was chatting loudly at his blonde brother.

Raivis' third brother, Eduard, had led his little family over to theirs, and he smiled as he butted into the conversation. "Oh, whoever gets to close, as usual."

"I think he just thinks it's a nice change of scenery for a fight." Toris said, sounding less amused than his brother.

"As l'ng as Yao doesn't br'ng Iv'n this year." Berwald rumbled, looking worriedly at Tino. Ivan had lived in the village, but had been exiled a long time ago. He'd managed to find a new home at another village on an island to the East, and five years ago had turned up at the dragon rider ceremony unexpectedly. It hadn't been pretty to say the least.

Tino frowned. "At least we know to look out for him now." He said, quietly.

The conversation was halted, as Alfred yelled out again, having mounted his dragon. "Alright, guys, let's go!" He yelled over the crowd, happily, before taking off. In a disorganised mass, the village took off after him, the dragons having to work hard to prevent any collisions as the more enthusiastic riders attempted to surge ahead excitedly.

Peter squirmed excitedly in front of Tino. They were finally off! He'd waited so long, and here they were, finally on their way to the dragon's cave! He grinned brilliantly, thinking ahead to what he'd do. He'd make sure that he found the best dragon!

By the time they arrived, it was already late morning, and most of the other villages from around had gathered. Old friends and distant relatives mingled on the beach, chatting happily, although there would always be a few who preferred to hang back and not interact. Tino and Berwald landed smoothly, Tino helping Peter down before slipping off himself. A little way from the main hubbub the children who had come of age in the last five years were starting to gather, with their parents, and it was there that Tino gently herded Peter towards.

Peter was surprised to see Arthur there, arguing heatedly with a man who was obviously from the village to the East. "You never come to see him, aru!" The man stomped his foot angrily, his hand resting on the head of a boy who looked a year or so older than Peter. As they approached, he looked at them, and Peter was surprised to see that he had the same eyebrows as ran through the Kirkland family. Perhaps he was wrong about the man, being a girl? He looked at him curiously, but no, even with his long hair he was obviously no woman.

"What do you bloody expect? You only ever yell at me, and besides, it's not like I'm his father! I just wanted to say good luck!" Arthur huffed, glaring at the man.

"He's got his family for that, aru!" Peter guessed that the argument wasn't going to end soon, so he waved encouragingly at the poor boy stuck in the middle of it. He looked at him with his brown eyes, and waved back, expression never changing. Still, his guess was wrong, as another boy, this one tall and gangly, leapt up on the long-haired man.

"Hyung-nim~" He drawled, happily. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"I-in a minute, Yong Soo! I'm busy, aru!" He tried to shake the other boy off with little luck, and Arthur tutted, watching them.

"Your family is chaotic as always, Yao." He said, smugly. While Yao's hands were occupied, he took the opportunity to pat the solemn faced boy's head. "Good luck, Hong. I'm sure you'll do well."

Hong gave a slight nod. "Thank you."

Peter stood up a little as Arthur walked towards them. "You jerk, Arthur! Aren't you going to wish me luck too?"

Arthur snorted, crossing over to them. "You'll need all the luck you can get, you're too much of a brat to be a dragon rider."

Glaring furiously, Peter dodged out of the hold that Tino had on his shoulder and ran forward to kick Arthur in the shin. "You jerk! I'll be the best, just you wait and see!" He continued running, not wanting to see Tino and Berwald's expressions at his misbehaviour, but grinning to himself, glad that he'd managed to strike out for himself.

He almost ran straight into Alfred, who caught him with strong hands, steadying him. "Woah there, kid! Don't get too excited!" Alfred grinned at Peter happily, and Peter couldn't resist grinning back at him. Alfred was a bit of a dork, but at least he wasn't a jerk like Arthur. Freeing his hands, Alfred ruffled Peter's hair happily. "You'll do a great job today, Peter, I know you will. Make our village proud!"

Peter grinned up at him. "I will do, Alfred! I'll be the best!"

Alfred laughed. "Sure you will! Keep up that spirit!" Still, his gaze had already moved to Arthur, and with one last ruffle of Peter's hair, he ran off after him, revealing that his brother had been standing there the whole time too.

The other blonde stepped forward, and offered Peter a slightly shyer smile. "Good luck today, Peter."

"Uh, oh, thank you!" Peter said, trying desperately to remember his name. "I'll do my best!"

The older man nodded, and moved on, presumably to try and catch up with his brother, leaving Peter alone for the first time. He looked around, taking in the beach, and the path that he knew would lead up to the dragons cave. There he would find all the young dragons that had been born recently, and of those he'd have to pick one. He'd been told about finding the one with the right connection, but Peter didn't care about any of that! All he was interested in was finding the best one!

Tino and Berwald finally caught up with him again, Berwald putting a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Y' nerv's?" He asked, gruffly.

Peter shook his head. "Of course not! It's going to be great!" He said, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Good. I know you'll do us proud today, whatever happens." Tino said, gently, leaning forward to hug the boy, pulling him close. Berwald moved in behind him, so that Peter was encased in his parents arms, and he grinned happily at the attention, wrapping his arms around both of them as best he could.

They drew apart as a gong was sounded, and Peter looked down the path to where the elders had gathered. He was surprised to see the long-haired man – Yao – there with three others: a dark skinned woman with brown curly hair, a tall, gruff looking man that Peter knew to be related to Ludwig and Gilbert, and another tall, well built man with short brown hair, who was grinning enthusiastically. Tino gently pushed Peter towards them, and he looked back at his parents briefly, before trotting forward. He noticed Raivis making his way over, and moved closer to him, grinning reassuringly at him. Raivis offered a nervous smile in way of return.

They gathered in front of the elders with a few others: the two boys that had been with Yao before and a darker girl with her long hair tied back in pigtails. Peter looked around at them curiously, before his attention was grabbed by the short-haired man stepping forward. "So, you're the kids for this year?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes!" Peter said excitedly, and his exclamation was matched by Yong Soo and the girl, but the other two just nodded in silence.

"Hmm, and what a fine looking group you are too." The woman said, happily, casting her dark eyes over each of them in turn. "I'm sure you'll all do your villages proud."

Yao smiled at them all. "Do you know what you have to do?" He asked them, looking at the three that weren't his own relatives.

"Papa and Daddy told me!" Peter said happily, and Raivis nodded too, but the girl shifted her feet a little.

"We just have to find the right dragon, right?" She asked, flicking her pigtails over her shoulders.

Yao nodded. "Let your heart guide you, and you'll be sure to find the right one, aru." Behind him the other long-haired man nodded, his gaze inexpressive, and Peter found himself reminded of Berwald, even if he did look so much like Ludwig.

The tall man laughed, and slapped Yao on the back. "Ah, you and your mumbo jumbo, Yao. Don't let him get to you, kids, just follow your instincts and you'll be fine."

Huffing, Yao rolled his eyes. "That's what I said, aru."

Before an argument could start, the woman stepped in between them. "Remember, once you've chosen, and if the dragon accepts you, you'll have to ride them out of the cave. There's an exit through the roof, and your family and friends will be waiting for you at the top of the mountain." Glancing back, Peter saw that some of the people who had gathered had already moved off so that they could be there when the new dragon riders arrived, though most of those who actually had family or friends going where still waiting on the beach. Tino saw him looking and gave him a happy wave, which Peter smiled at, before turning his attention back to the elders.

"Alright then! Off you go! Best of luck, all of you!" The elders stood aside as the tall man spoke, opening the path for the newest generation of dragon riders. Peter let out a whoop and ran ahead, grinning. This was going to be the best!


	3. This Time For Sure!

**AN**: Thank you so much to everyone who added, favourited or reviewed this. It means a lot to me. Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Peter reached the cave entrance just a few seconds before the lanky Easterner, and looked around eagerly, panting hard, trying to spot the best dragon before he arrived. He'd only beaten the long legged boy because of a last second burst of speed that he hadn't known he had in him. But he was here now, and he _would_ get the best dragon! He took in the majestic scale of the cave, a huge hollow in the mountain. The walls were pockmarked with little holes, natural roosts for the dragons, and the entrance that Peter had used was too small for a dragon. Instead the creatures flew freely in and out of a huge hole in the roof, a feature that had allowed a pool of water to gather in the base.

Almost immediately he noticed a he Nightmare, stretching it's wings with it's back to him, but as he moved closer the magnificent creature flew off. Peter pouted and looked around him again, but then realised that the dark haired boy was beside him, with his eyes closed. "What are you-"

He opened his eyes and put his finger to his lips then closed his eyes again. Peter watched as he concentrated, then suddenly moved towards a path, half hidden in the gloom. He made his way up a couple of levels, and then, to Peter's horror, flung himself in the air with a cry of, "I invented dragon riding!" Amazingly, a Zippleback launched itself from the side of the cave, catching the boy as he fell, and together they flew up and out of the cave.

Horrified that he had been beaten, Peter ran around desperately, but each dragon that he approached (always the biggest, meaning looking ones: Peter would show Arthur!) flew away before he could get close. By now the other children had arrived, and almost instantly the boy who had the same eyebrows as him found a little Nadder, walked straight up to it, and mounted before flying away after his relative. Peter pouted again, telling himself that Yao must have brought them in before hand and that they had therefore cheated.

The girl was the next to go, climbing up to the highest level of the cave and finding another, smaller Zippleback. Peter only noticed when Raivis came up to him, his small friend shaking a little, and Peter glanced around, realising that they were alone.

"Have you found anything?" Raivis asked, small voice echoing around the cave.

"None of them are good enough for me!" Peter said, quickly. "I need to have the best one so I can prove to that jerk that I'm the best dragon rider!"

Raivis nodded, used to Peter's bluffing and not wanting to fight with him. "I don't know what to do!" He admitted in a rush.

Peter sighed. At least if he helped Raivis he'd have the cave to himself. That way he'd be able to find the best dragon undisturbed! "Okay, come on." Together, they walked along the path, looking at each dragon as they passed. Peter quickly realised that Raivis was scared of Nightmares and Gronckles, and he led him past until they came to a Nadder, curled up and asleep. It slowly looked up when they paused and blinked at them sleepily, and Peter was suddenly aware that Raivis was no longer shaking. Peter smiled and pushed his friend forward. Raivis looked back at him, but Peter shoved him forwards again. "Go on!"

Raivis blushed, and then stumbled forward. He held his hand out to the dragon, which sniffed cautiously, and then laid it's head back down on its paws. Raivis glanced back at Peter, who waved his hands, encouraging him again, and Raivis turned back and took a step forward, laying his hand on the dragon's neck. The dragon looked up again, and to Peter's surprise, Raivis didn't flinch, but held its gaze. Slowly, he moved closer, and then finally clambered onto the dragon's back. "Sleepy." Peter heard Raivis mutter, before the dragon rose, stretched its wings, and then slowly took off, flying up and out of the cave after the other children.

Peter was suddenly aware of how alone he was. The rustle of wings filled the air and he suppressed a shiver. He was a great dragon rider, he wasn't afraid! He started to run, desperately searching for the perfect dragon to prove to Arthur that he was going to be the best dragon rider ever!

* * *

On the top of the cave, Tino and Berwald hurried up to Raivis, who was being congratulated by his brothers. His dragon was already napping again, ignoring the fuss around them.

"Congratulations, Raivis!" Tino said, smiling brightly, not wanting to ruin such a proud moment. "You must be very happy, he's a beautiful dragon."

Raivis blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Tino! Peter helped me find him."

"H'w is he?" Berwald asked, too worried to restrict his questions.

"We thought he'd be out already." Tino added, looking at Eduard and Toris apologetically.

Raivis frowned a little. "He's still looking for a dragon." He told the older men. "I think he's determined to find one that will impress Arthur."

"That idiot." Everyone glanced around. No one had heard Arthur approach. "Well done, Raivis." The blonde added as an after thought. "If Peter looks for a dragon just to beat me, then he's either going to end up with one that he can't control, or without one at all." There was a slightly smug curve to his lips, but beneath that Tino was fairly sure that Arthur was worried for his brother.

"What do you mean?" Raivis asked, surprising everyone by questioning the older man.

"A dragon chooses its rider." Toris said.

"Not exactly, aru." Yao said, joining them. "But what they can do is sense our emotions and react to them. If he goes looking for a dragon with anger in his heart, then an angry dragon is what he will find."

Berwald frowned, and Tino looked anxious, but Yao smiled at them. "Don't worry, Peter's not an angry boy. I'm sure they'll realise that, aru. I expect that he'll end up with a dragon as mischievous and rebellious as he is."

"A brat is what he is." Arthur muttered, somehow ignoring the force of Berwald's glare.

"'m sure he'll be b'ck soon." Berwald said, seeing the worried expression on Tino's face, putting a hand on his shoulder. "J'st be patient a l'ttle l'nger."

Tino forced himself to nod and smile up at Berwald. "I know. He's probably plotting his big entrance." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just hope it's soon."

* * *

Peter was still making no progress, running from cove to cove. But no matter what he did, each dragon that he approach, be it at a run, or at a very cautious creep, shifted away from him, then set flight, moving to the other side of the cave or even out entirely. He was getting desperate now, approaching each dragon that he passed. At one point he even came to the edge of the path, leaning over to look down at the water below, considering doing what the other boy had done before him, but he was too scared, and had to stand back against the wall for a minute or so while his vertigo settled.

There were tears on his face as he ran up the path, right up to the top layer where the girl had found her dragon. He could see distant figures and dragons perched on the edge of the entrance, and he shrunk back into the shadows, not wanting to be seen in his shame. Quickly, he retreated, running back down the path that he had so determinedly climbed until he skidded on the stone floor and went tumbling a little way, grazing his knees and elbows. Peter choked back a sob, and feeling very sorry for himself curled up, tucking himself up on the path and crying miserably. Terrors crept up to see what he was doing, but none actually approached the boy, scattering whenever he let out a particularly loud wail.

Eventually, he picked himself up and started to make his way back down to the base of the cave. He couldn't leave without a dragon. He just couldn't. He refused to make the shameful walk back along the path that he had run up so eagerly. He would sit down in the base of the cave and wait there. His dragon would come along and find him! He just had to be patient. It would come.

He sat down by the water's edge, legs tucked up to his chest, lazily throwing stones into the water to amuse himself, unable even to gather the will to try and skim them, and tried to be patient. A few times he got to his feet and walked around, but soon he just settled down. If he just waited a little longer. Just a little longer…

Peter was asleep when Tino and Berwald descended into the cave on the backs of Fishsticks and Mumbles, the dusk of the outside world casting the cave into complete darkness save for the occasional burst of flame. But Berwald was holding a torch, and it didn't take them long to find him, curled up tight. Tino held his breath when he saw the scabbed over wounds on his knees, and gently picked the boy up, showing surprising strength for someone his size. He cradled Peter close, and then looked up at Berwald with worried eyes.

Shifting a little, Peter managed to curl one hand into Tino's shirt, and then blinked at him. "N-no! I have to wait for my dragon!" He said, suddenly waking, and squirming to get free.

"It's night, Peter. They've all gone out to hunt." Tino told him gently.

"Then I'll wait for tomorrow! I have to get the best dragon! I'm going to be the best dragon rider!" Tears were welling up in Peter's eyes again, and he angrily brushed them away, struggling to get free of Tino's hold.

Berwald leant in, gently placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. "No, P'ter. Enough. It's t'me to go home."

"But I have to wait for my dragon…" Peter fell still, quivering a little in Tino's hold.

The soft-hearted Viking hugged him closer, and kissed his forehead. "I know, sweetheart. I know. Perhaps you can come back next time, and-"

Peter burst into tears, the noise echoing loudly, and Berwald and Tino fussed over him until they ceased. Then Berwald bundled the exhausted boy up into his arms, and the two men mounted their dragons, flying home.


	4. Visitations

AN: For this fic Regner = Denmark, Magnus = Iceland and Jakob = Norway. I used the names that my roleplaying group uses, sorry, and thanks to their players!

Once again, thank you to all of those who favourited, added or commented on this. I really appreciate your support in my writing, and I love hearing what everyone thinks.

- Gil

* * *

"Peter? Peter? Come on, you can't stay in there forever."

There was no reply, save for perhaps the slightest hint of a sniff. Tino knocked on the door softly again. "It's all right, you know. There's nothing wrong with it. You can just try again next time! It'll be fine!"

Silence. "Pet'r? You're m'king your dad worry." Still no answer. "You're m'king me worry."

They waited a little longer. "Well, when you're ready to talk, we'll be here for you, all right? Just so you know. No matter what you want to say, we'll listen."

"We're still pr'd of you."

Tino squeezed Berwald's hand, and they hesitated for a while longer, but eventually, with a long, worried sigh from Tino, headed back down the stairs. "Do you think he'll be all right?" Tino asked, looking at Berwald for reassurance.

Berwald nodded by way of answer. "Event'lly."

* * *

Tino led the way up the stairs, glancing back at the three brothers in the lamplight. "He's not come out of his room yet, so if you could try… I'm sure he'll appreciate you coming to visit him anyway." He offered them a tired, worried smile, and Eduard squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"He'll be all right by the morning." He said.

Tino nodded, and passed him the lamp. "Good luck."

Toris was the one to knock, cautiously leaning forward. "Peter? It's Toris. Eduard and Raivis are here too."

"Hello, Peter." Eduard said, and then the two brothers looked at Raivis.

"H-hello, Peter." Raivis mumbled.

They paused, hoping at least for a response, but there was none. "Um, well. We just wanted to say that we don't think that you did badly."

"Not everyone is made to be a rider." Eduard said, pushing his glasses back up his nose, and Toris pulled a face at him, gently nudging his arm. "Ah, what I mean is, some people have to wait to find the right dragon."

They paused again, but there was still no response. "Well, we look forward to seeing you when you're feeling better then." Toris said, and started to head off.

Raivis didn't move, though, gently knocking on the door again. "Peter? I'm worried about you." He paused, listening for a response. "Please come out?"

Toris put his hand on his little brother's shoulder, gently leading him away. "Why don't you come back and try again tomorrow? He's probably asleep. After all, it's been an exhausting day for all of us."

Raivis glanced back at Peter's door, but allowed himself to be lead back down the stairs.

* * *

Alfred was the next to visit, first thing the next morning, which surprised Berwald and Tino. "I just wanted to check that the kid was all right, y'know?" He said, beaming. "Because heroes don't let kids be miserable. I'll cheer him up for you!"

He flashed them a grin, then barrelled up the stairs. "He'll keep going until he thinks he's found the right door." Matthew said, making Tino jump. He hadn't noticed him standing there! "Which one is it? I'll go and point him in the right direction."

"F'rst on the r'ght." Berwald said, with a nod. "Th'nk you."

Matthew inclined his head, then disappeared up the stairs after his brother redirecting him from talking to Tino and Berwald's empty room.

"Hey, Peter? It's your awesome hero, Alfred! I just wanted to tell you that I really don't think any less of you. You can still be awesome, you know! And you can always find another dragon some other time!"

"I hope you're all right, Peter. Alfred's right, you're still young. Perhaps the right dragon for you just wasn't there this year?"

"Oh, and also, Arthur's worried about you. He's doing that pacing thing that he does when I'm injured and I'm not, so he must be worried about you. But don't tell him I told you that!"

Matthew shook his head and smiled. "You're worrying your parents too. Why don't you at least come out to eat something?"

"Yeah! You don't want to starve away to nothing!"

They both paused, listening, and Alfred looked at Matthew, frowning. "Do you think he's sleeping?"

Matthew shook his head. "I think he still needs a little more time. Come on, let's let him be."

"All right." Alfred turned back to the door, though. "I think you'd still make a pretty awesome hero, Peter!" He said, grinning happily, then leading the way down the stairs.

"I hope you feel a little better soon." Matthew said, more softly, and then followed his brother.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew had barely left when Berwald's brother and cousin appeared. Regner grinned broadly as he swaned into the kitchen. "So, how's the little runt doing? I bet he cried the place down last night?"

Berwald looked like he was going to hit Regner, but Tino put a warning hand on his arm, and then Jakob did it for him, frowning at the taller man as he punched his arm, hard.

"Is he in his room?" Magnus asked.

Berwald nodded.

"We can't get him to come out." Tino elaborated.

"Well, I'll get the brat out." Regner said, grinning, and stamping away up the stairs. Berwald wasted no time in following him, which was just as well, because as they reached the top Regner moved to break down the door. Berward grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away.

"Wh't're you th'nking?"

"Going to get the kid out, duh!"

The smaller three followed them up the stairs, and Jakob and Magnus moved forward to get between Regner and the door, and Tino moved to pull Berwald away again, sighing at the familiarity of it all. Magnus knocked on the door. "Peter?"

"Hey, Peter, it's your best uncle! Stop sulking and let us in." Regner pushed forward again, trying to get closer to the door. He only managed to wait for a moment before he frowned a bit and tried again. "Oi, kid! Come on!" He ignored Berwald's glare.

Magnus tried again, rapping on the door. "Peter, you really should come out."

"Aren't you hungry?" Regner asked, butting in again.

Jakob hit his arm, frowning, but then turned to the door, and tried knocking again. There was still no answer from the room, and the three visitors looked at each other, and then at the worried parents behind them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to knock down the door?" Regner said, a slight pout on his face.

"Yes!" Tino said, quickly. "He'll come out when he's ready."

Regner huffed a little, and moved towards the stairs. "Ffft. Fine. Are you making lunch soon? I'm starving."

* * *

Tino rebalanced the tray in his hands carefully, and hesitated, before knocking. "Peter?" He waited again, hopefully, and then knocked again. "I've brought you something to eat. Papa made meatballs." He paused. "Your favourite." He added, hopefully. There was still no response from the room, and Tino chewed on his lip worriedly. "We'll make Regner, Jakob and Magnus go away if you like." He could hear the noise that Regner was making downstairs, and he just hoped that Jakob and Magnus prevented any serious fights from happening.

There was still no movement from the room though, so Tino sighed. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against the door for a minute. "Peter, I'm worried." He said, quietly. There was still no reply though. "I'll leave the tray outside, all right. Please take it? I don't mind if you don't want to come downstairs, but please eat." He put it down, and waited another minute, just incase. "We love you, Peter."

* * *

It was getting dark when Raivis turned up. He hesitated outside the house, before slowly knocking on the door. In the minutes before Tino came to open it, the timid boy almost fled. Tino smiled tiredly when he saw the blonde. "He's still not come out, I'm afraid."

Raivis nodded, and held up a bag. "I-I made the cookies that he likes. Toris said they might make him feel a b-bit better."

Tino nodded, and stepped aside, holding the door for him. "Why don't you try giving them to him yourself? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course. Come in."

Cautiously, Raivis stepped inside, flinching a little when he saw Berwald walk over to see whom it was. Tino led him past and up the stairs, where he'd removed the full tray a while ago. Petting him gently on the shoulder, Tino gave him a smile and then padded away back down the stairs.

Raivis knocked lightly on the door, chewing on his lip. "Peter? It's me again." He waited, just in case, and thought that he heard a little movement. "T-Toris said that you might want something to cheer you up, so I made some more of those c-cookies that we made that other time. R-remember?" He waited, but there were no more sounds from the room. "U-um, well. There here if you w-want them, all right? P-please eat. A-and please come out. Y-you're worrying people." He paused again. "You're worrying me." He was quiet again to see if this had any impact, but unfortunately not. He sighed deeply. "All right. I'm putting them d-down here, if you w-want them." He leant down, putting the bag where Peter would be able to reach without coming out of his room, and retreated down the stairs.

About ten minutes later, the door opened a crack, and Peter peered out with red-rimmed eyes. He snatched up the bag, and closed his door again, leaving no sign that he had moved except for the now empty corridor.

* * *

Tino and Berwald were surprised when the young rider arrived at their door, but even through their worry, they couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Haha, did you see that? I made it all by myself, da ze~. I invented dragon riding!"

Berwald rolled his eyes, but Tino led Yong Soo into the house. "Did you fly all the way by yourself?"

"Yep! Yao wanted someone to deliver a letter, so I said I would, da ze~. Did you know, I invented letters!"

"Wh're's the l'tter?" Berwald asked impatiently.

"Oh!" Yong Soo searched for a minute, and then tugged a crumpled envelope out of his pocket and passed it over. "Here. Yao said that he wished you the best, da ze." He hesitated, expression falling a little. "I hope the kid's okay."

Tino smiled at him and nodded. "Would you like some cookies before you head back? I just made some."

Yong Soo perked up again instantly. "Yes please!"

Tino gave him cookies and milk, before helping him back onto his dragon and waving him off. By the time he returned inside, Berwald had already opened the letter, and was reading it. Sitting down in the chair next to him, Tino leant into him to read it too. He smiled as he read the beautiful, soft script.

'_Dear Tino and Berwald._

_I hope Yong Soo found you safely and didn't cause too much trouble. He means well._

_I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your Peter, and I hope that he's taking it well. He seems like a lovely boy, and I'd hate for his spirit to be hurt by this. Let him know that although things may seem bleak at the moment, his time is yet to come. Not all of us are made to be dragon riders, and Hiccup himself was older than most of our children are when he found his dragon. Peter will be welcome at the next ceremony, and maybe there he'll find his dragon._

_Best wishes, _

_Wang Yao._'

"K'nd of him." Berwald said, when he finished, keeping the letter up so Tino could finish reading it.

Tino smiled and nodded as he finished. "It is. Come on!" Standing up, he pulled Berwald up to Peter's room, where he knocked on the door. "Peter? Yao sent us a letter."

Almost unsurprisingly by this point, there was no reply. "He says you c'n try ag'n." Berwald said.

"Would you like to hear what he said?" Tino asked. There was no reply, so Tino read it out anyway, and then they waited for a response. "Don't you think that was nice?" Tino asked.

"Y'ng Soo br'ght it." Berwald said.

Tino nodded. "He wished you well too." Sighing deeply when there was still no response, he smiled a little when Berwald wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close to him, supporting him.

"We'll be making dinner soon. We'll make a tray for you." Tino said, quietly.

* * *

Tino blinked in surprise when he opened the door, and Arthur hesitated. "Here, I brought these." He said, shoving a box towards Tino.

Opening it, Tino hesitated again, concentrating on keeping his expression clear. "Scones! Thank you. Yum." Arthur nodded bluntly, and then clearly hesitated. Tino took pity on him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Alfred said that the brat was still hiding in his room. I assume you managed to get him out since then?"

"Actually…"

Arthur frowned, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, has he eaten at least?"

"He's had a couple of cookies, yesterday and today, but nothing substantial."

Arthur looked down at his feet, and then back up at Tino. "Could I try talking to him?"

"Of course." Tino said, stepping away. "Come on in."

Berwald looked up from his workbench as they passed and glared at Arthur, who looked away. Tino led him to the stairs, and then stepped away, giving him a little privacy.

Arthur knocked on the door. "Peter? Come on, brat. You're worrying everyone! Tino looks like he's been crying, and Alfred's pissing around annoying people." He huffed when there was no response. "Oh, for goodness sake. Fine, be a twat. But… no one thinks any worse of you, you know." He paused. "So stop worrying people and come out!" He waited a little longer, and then huffed again, and stormed away down the stairs.

"Stupid kid. Good luck with him. I'd suggest breaking the door down." He said, as he passed Tino, and then paused. "Can I do anything?"

Berwald stood up and came over, shaking his head. "Th'nk you f'r trying."

"I guess we'll have to force him out in the morning, but we're hoping he'll come out of his own accord."

Arthur nodded, and let out a sigh, reaching up to massage his forehad. "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help." He realised that he was showing some worry for the boy. "Alfred's driving me insane, blaming me."

Tino nodded. "All right. We'll let you know. Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur nodded stiffly, and looked up the stairs one more time, before disappearing away again.


	5. Focus!

Midnight came and went, and Peter pushed the half eaten plate of biscuits away with a sniffle. He hadn't really wanted to eat them, and they had tasted like dust and ash in his mouth, but his stomach had been aching and better eat them rather than having to give in and go downstairs. He wrapped his blankets up tight around him and curled up into a miserable ball. It wasn't fair! Why had it happened to him? All he had wanted was a dragon to beat Arthur with and now his worst nightmare was coming true. He doubted that Hiccup had ever had this problem. What did he do now? He couldn't ever show his face in public again – he'd never hear the end of this, and he was sure that Timo and Berwald would be teased. If only he had a dragon…

…Just a dragon!

Peter sat bolt upright and for the first time since his birthday beamed. Obviously those regular dragons weren't good enough for him! He'd have to go out into the forest and find something better. Maybe he'd even find a Nightfury of his own! As quietly as possible he dressed, pulling his warmest cloak on and wrapping the rest of the biscuits into a handkerchief which he put in a bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he finally left his room, tiptoeing. As he passed it, he peeked into Timo and Berwald's room to cheek they were asleep. He paused then, torn for a moment. Part of him was begging to go and join them, to go and curl up in their arms and cry until he could cry no more. But no! He couldn't give in! He had to do this. Peter forced himself on, eyeing Fishsticks and Mumbles as he passed. Luckily they didn't stir and with a sigh of relief, Peter let himself into the kitchen. Helping himself to a large chunk of bread and cheese, he stuffed the rest into his bag, and added some dried meat and fish too because in all the stories that was what travellers ate. Then he took a scrap of paper and scribbled a note:

'_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I've gone to find a dragon! I'll be back soon, and I'll make you proud._

_Love, Peter._'

He left it on the table and looked around once more before taking a deep breath and sneaking out the back. His adventure had begun!

And it was almost over before it began. Jut as he came round the corner someone else did – two people, walking hand in hand. Peter hid back into the shadows just in time, grateful for his dark blue cloak that helped him blend into the darkness, though it felt like his rapidly beating heart might give him away anyway. As the couple came closer moonlight flinted off glasses and Peter suddenly realised it was Alfred and Arthur. He pulled a silence face of disgust, hoping they'd move on quickly and he wouldn't be subjected to them being couplely. It was bad enough with his parents and Peter would always let them know how gross it was to see people kissing, but at least they weren't, well, _Arthur_. It was even worse with him as they were actually related and Arthur was pretty gross to begin with.

They walked slowly towards him and Peter pressed himself up against the wall behind him, holding his breath, or at least trying to. It was just as well the older two had come out without their dragons, or no doubt Peter would have been sniffed out of his hiding place by now. Belatedly, he realised they were talking about something.

"Little brat." Arthur said, angrily. "Who does he think he is? Doesn't he realise what he's doing to Timo and Berwald?" Peter took a sharp breath. They were talking about him! A twinge of guilt filled him, followed by a flush of determination. He could do this! He'd make Timo and Berwald proud, no matter what Arthur thought. "I wish he would go away and never come back!" Arthur snapped as they pair finally turned the corner. Peter sighed I relief and raced off while he had the chance, running towards the darkness of the pine forest that bordered their small village, penning them in against the sea. He wasn't meant to play there alone, but that hadn't stopped him dragging Raivis out there on numerous occasions, and the trails close to the village at least were familiar to Peter, even in the scant moonlight. For now, he just had to try and get as far away as possible, to where there might be dragons hiding in the thick forest.

* * *

As they turned the corner, Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand. "You'd miss him if he was gone. You're just worried about him." He said, unusually observant.

Arthur huffed, but leant into him a little. "Am not." He complained, unconvincingly. Alfred chuckled and kissed his forehead, squeezing him in just a little too hard so Arthur lost his footing. "Be careful, idiot!" Arthur smacked his side, but lightly, as Alfred put his arm around his waist to support him.

"Old man. If you didn't have me here to stop you from tripping all the time I dunno what you'd do!"

"Not trip as much, I suspect." Arthur eyed Alfred, then gave a hint of a smile and pushed him towards their small house. "Come on. I feel better now. If the idiot hasn't come out of his room by tomorrow we'll go in and pull him out whether Timo and Berwald agree or not."

* * *

Peter stumbled for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. It had been all right at first, but as he progressed deeper into the forest the moonlight had a hard time penetrating through the trees and there was almost no light to walk with. It was only because he knew where he was going that he could still see the path – he could see enough to recognise the small signs that were leading him onwards deeper into the forest. Still, soon he was going to go past the boundaries of his knowledge and then – well, then he was going to have to stop until daylight. Peter wasn't looking forward to it. To be honest the dark was a little scary, and he was starting to regret leaving him. What he wouldn't give to be curled up in his warm bed right now…

Still, he couldn't go home now. Not when he had so much to lose! He started to glance around, looking for somewhere that might do as a sleeping spot. He was hoping for some sort of cave, but there weren't any near by that he knew of. Just somewhere sheltered would do. He didn't want to be rained on! Soon, though, he found himself past the point where he knew where he was going and he paused. He didn't want to go round in circles and get lost. It was better to sleep now and pick up the trail again in the daylight when he could see. Groping around, he found a thick bush and forced his way into it, hiding in the sweet scented branches. That would keep him safe and dry. It was still cold, though, and uncomfortable, and he curled up as small as he could, wrapping his blanket around him. Adventurers had to be ready to sleep out in the open like this, though, so Peter decided he could do it too. And, surprisingly, it didn't take him long to drift off. The long walk had tired him out.


	6. Friendship

The next day Timo woke late. Berwald was still sleeping peacefully beside him, and he smiled fondly, shifting to give him a soft kiss. Leaving his lover to catch up on some sleep, Timo quietly slipped form the bed, tugging the blankets into his place to keep Berwald warm so he wouldn't wake. Pulling on a warm jumper, automatically looking towards Peter's room. He smiled when he saw the plate of biscuits had gone from outside his door. At least he'd eaten something now. Maybe he was starting to calm down. He knocked lightly on the door. "Peter?" When there was no response after a minute, Timo left him to it in case he was sleeping.

As he headed downstairs, Mumble and Fishsticks came to greet him, and he stroked both of their scaly muzzles contentedly. "Hungry?" He asked them as he slipped between them and headed into the kitchen to light the stove and get it warmed up for the day. It was only after he had a good blaze going and turned around again that he noticed the letter on the table. As he reached for it, his expression turned from confusion to horror. That was Peter's handwriting!

"Berwald… Berwald!" Timo read it as he ran out, back past their confused dragons and up the stairs, all thoughts of letting Berwald sleep in forgotten. "Berwald, Peter's gone!" He tripped on the stairs, but managed to catch himself, skidding across the corridor and into their bedroom. "Berwald!"

The older man let out a soft grunt and rolled over, rubbing his eyes and then reaching for his glasses. "T'mo? What is 't?" His accent slurred even more than normal because he was still waking up, but Timo was used to that. He shoved the paper in Berwald's face, and the man's face contorted for a moment, before he took it and held it out so he could read it. It only took a moment, but his expression didn't change. He carefully put the paper down on the bed, then stood and started to dress.

"What are we going to do? He might have left hours ago!"

Berwald grunted and pushed a shirt towards Timo, who took it and started to dress on automatic. "Goin' t' look for him."

Timo looked up at him and was still for a moment. "We should tell Arthur. He'll want to know. And we should get Regner and the others to come with us too. The more people out there the better." He said, thinking on his feet as he buttoned up his shirt and moved to get trousers too. Berwald grunted in agreement, already putting his cloak around his neck.

"'ll go out over th' mountains." Leaning over, he kissed Timo, who distractedly kissed back.

"Wait, you should take something to eat with you!" Timo said, quickly. He grabbed he letter and his cloak and pulled Berwald downstairs into the kitchen, making him up a sandwich and giving it to him. "Be careful."

"I'll check up 'n you in a c'ple of hours."

Timo nodded, hugging him in for a moment, then they both headed out, setting off as quickly as they could to try and find their missing son.

* * *

By lunch time the whole village was in an uproar. Though most dragons weren't vicious to humans unless they attacked first there were still some wild ones, and mothers guarding nests could be dangerous. Besides, there were other dangers in the woods. Wolves and bears for a start. Peter could hurt himself and not be able to get home or get lost. He had to be found, and quickly! Even Raivis was allowed to join the search after some pleading with his brothers. Unlike the others he had an idea of the route that Peter might have taken, but he was scared to send the adults on a wild goose chase. It was surprisingly hard to find the path from the air, but he did his best, landing in a clearing he and Peter played in sometimes. At first it was pretty hard going for his dragon as they tried to follow the path, but after a while it opened up and they sped up. Raivis was looking for any signs of Peter, but he wasn't a tracker, so he also tried a more sure method – calling out for Peter as he walked. He kept a sharp eye out for any movement, but it seemed like he'd been wrong after all, as all he saw was birds and squirrels. He continued, though, because he didn't have any better ideas.

* * *

Peter woke several times in the night and early morning, cold and wet from the dew. As the sun rose, though, he warmed up a little and managed to get a bit more sleep. He woke a couple of hours later, around midday and stretched. He was sore from sleeping outside but that just made him feel proud. He was a real adventurer now! His stomach grumbled, bringing him back to reality. He pulled his bag forward and rummaged through it for his biscuits and ate a couple contentedly. This was the life! He could do this!

When he eventually left his bush he looked like… well, like he'd crawled through a hedge backwards, which he more or less had. Peter stretched out and removed the worst of the foliage from his hair. Feeling pretty proud of himself, he glanced around to see where he was in the daylight. Well, he hadn't strayed too far from the path! Humming contentedly, he turned to carry on following it, wondering where it'd lead. Hopefully somewhere exciting!

It wasn't long after he set off that he heard someone calling his name. He quickly jumped into the nearest bush, hiding himself. He hadn't thought they'd come looking for him this quickly! He didn't want to go home yet. He'd only just started his adventure. He held his breath as whoever it was came closer, squirming quietly to try and find somewhere to sit that he could see. As Raivis came into view he released a relieved sigh and jumped from the bush to greet his friend, shouting his name. To Peter's amusement both Raivis and his dragon flinched, though Peter did eye the dragon jealously. Raivis smiled a little and caught his friend's hug, worriedly looking him over. "What're you doing, Peter? Everyone's really worried for you."

Peter beamed at Raivis. "I'm going to find a dragon, obviously!" He said, proudly.

"But it's dangerous." Peter huffed up his chest, trying to look more impressive. "I can deal with it." His eyes narrowed a little, glaring at Raivis.

"You'd better not tell everyone where I am."

Raivis covered a little under the glare and Peter related somewhat. "But what if you get hurt?"

"The great Peter will never get hurt!"

Sighing at his friend's over confidence, Raivis shook his head. "That's what you said last time when we went to find Atlantis, and you were in bed with a cold for a week after that."

Peter pouted. "That was a one off!"

"And the time we tried to make a tree house. And when we tried to dig to the centre of the earth. And—"

"They don't count either. Anyway, _this time_ I'll be fine!" Raivis looked at him disbelievingly. "Really!"

"B-but you always say that!" Raivis said, and his dragon shifted uncomfortably as well. Peter pouted and drew his cloak closer around him. He knew from experience if arguing didn't work he could usually stare Raivis down. He tried that now, watching him until Raivis started to shake a little, shifting from foot to foot. Finally the other boy breathed out. "F-fine, but if you get hurt it's not my fault!"

Peter cheered and hugged Raivis in tight, making a pleased noise. "I won't get hurt! I promise! I know what I'm doing!" Well, that was a lie, but never mind.

"You have to come back in a week, though, whether you find a dragon or not. Otherwise everyone will be worried." It was unlikely Peter would last a week out here, especially without being found, so Raivis thought that was fair enough, but Peter pulled a face and frowned at him.

"All right, but only if you fly me up along the coast."

Raivis stared at him. "I can't do that!"

"But otherwise Mama and Papa are just going to find me and take me home! I can't walk there that fast so they won't think to look for me there!" He looked at Raivis pleadingly. "It doesn't have to be that far! Just so I'm out of the way. Please, Raivis!"

Raivis sighed and nodded. "Just a little way, then." He agreed. "I have to be back by nightfall anyway, so I can't take you too far."

Peter cheered and hugged him again, then jumped over to his dragon. "What did you name him in the end?" He asked as he climbed on.

"I haven't decided yet."

"You should call him Tremble." Peter suggested with a laugh as they took off.


	7. Not So Fireproof

Raivis set Peter down a few days walk from the village on the theory that even with plenty of wandering he'd still end up home within a week. After making Peter promise that he really would come back n seven days he hugged his friend, then took off again, heading for home. Peter watched him go, waving from the top of a rock until he and his dragon were out of sight. Them he used his vantage point to get a good look around. He had every intention of returning in seven days, but only because he was certain he'd have found a dragon by then and would be able to fly back – he wasn't about to start walking home when the chances were he'd just hit the path of someone looking for him. Besides, how hard could it be to find a dragon out here? Clambering down, Peter decided that for now his best option was to find somewhere better than a bush to sleep in tonight, and maybe somewhere that he could have a campfire too. He set off heading even further away from the village with the coast on his left.

It took him about an hour and a half, but he eventually found a little overhang in the cliff. It wasn't perfect, and it was only just big enough for the boy, but it was sheltered from the wind, which had picked up. If it rained, as it was threatening to do, he should be mostly dry too. He could build a fire out just in front of where he was going to sleep, and in the failing light he quickly gathered up what wood he could find in the hope that it would be enough to last the night. He wasn't as good as Berwald at lighting fires, but after a few misfires and a few words that Timo would have washed his mouth out with soap for he managed to get it lit, and sat back against the rock, feeling very pleased for himself. No one would think to look this far out for him! And in this wilderness there had to be lots of dragons. He'd probably find a dragon by tomorrow and then be able to fly home triumphantly. That would show Arthur! Peter's spirits weren't even dampened by the drizzle when it started; he just threw a little more wood on the fire to keep it blazing and used his knife to heat up bread and cheese together. He was doing fine out here! He _technically_ wasn't lost and he still had enough to eat for a couple of days, and he'd slept plenty the night before. Timo and Berwald would have to accept that he was old enough to look after himself after this! They'd never be able to tell him that he couldn't do anything again! He eventually lulled himself to sleep with dreams about being the greatest dragon rider in all the land – of Arthur finally bowing down to him and his parents being proud of him. He slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

As the days passed things slowly started to get worse for Peter. It drizzled constantly after the second night and without spare clothes or anywhere to hang them up he had to put up with the constant cold and damp. While it was sheltered in the trees he found himself stuck out on the cliff top half the time where the wind was strong enough to make it hard to walk and freezing cold to boot. All the walking hurt his feet and legs too. He was used to running around, but for short bursts and this was wearing him down. Peter did take breaks but whenever he had to stop he felt like a failure, like his dragon was slipping out of his fingers and Arthur's mocking laugh echoed in his head. He quickly began to run out of food, the biscuits and remainder of the bread ruined by the rain (though Peter ate them anyway) and though he was able to grab some berries as he walked it was hardly enough to keep a growing boy satisfied.

So it came as a relief on the fourth day when he came across a little stream that was practically crawling with fish. Peter had never been very good at fishing – he didn't have the patience that Berwald did, he could never sit still for very long. But he had been dragged along fishing so many times that he at least knew what he as doing, and it didn't take him long to assemble a makeshift fishing rod from a branch and a length of string. He managed to rummage up some crumbs from the bottom of his bag and hummed happily as he settled down on the bank to wait. The first couple of bites he wasn't quick enough to catch and he frowned to himself. Hunkering down, he stared into the water, finally finding his concentration. He was going to do this! A short while later, he got another chance, and within moment he was pulling a fish out of the water and onto the bank. He jumped up with a triumphant grin, spinning in a pleased circle. He'd done it! He'd caught a fish!

And then he paused, looking down at the fish as it flipped on the bank, struggling to breathe. What was he meant to do now? He sort of… he'd watched Berwald kill and gut fish, but never done it himself. What did he…

Someone – something was breathing down his neck. Peter's breath caught in his throat as he froze, forgetting about his prize. Fear filled him, and he didn't dare turn around. What if it was a bear or a wolf or – it could be anything! Then there was a flash of black as something leapt and it wasn't behind him any more. Peter stared for a moment as a black dragon with gold eyes snatched up his fish. For a moment their eyes locked, and then it took off, flying off into the trees.

"H-hey! That was my fish!" Peter yelled. He snatched up his bag and his rod and jumped over the stream, landing awkwardly on the opposite bank and having to scramble to his feet. He didn't make it very far at all before the dragon disappeared in the trees, far too fast for Peter to keep up with on the ground. The first dragon he'd seen since he left home and not only had he lost it, it had stolen his fish! Whining tiredly, he flopped to the floor. Now he'd have to start all over again.

Peter lay there for ten minutes or so before he finally dragged himself back over to the stream. He eyed the water and sniffed, before casting his rod again. After only a minute or so, though, he was suddenly aware of something _landing_ behind him. He gulped and stared down at the water before finally looking back. There was the dragon, sitting on its hind legs like a cat, tail flicking eagerly as it watched him. Peter gulped again. For all that he had been dreaming of a dragon all of his life, this… this was scary. "D-do… do you want more fish?" He asked, looking back at the dragon. Of course, there was no response, just a quick lick of his lips, which Peter took as a yes. "All right. But I want to know where you're taking them!" He said, finding a little bit of his courage. The dragon just stared at him, and Peter stared back, before looking back at the fish. "A-all right!"


End file.
